Halo: Invasion
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: In the final minutes of a war with the Reach, the allied force of the Didact and the Master Chief give chase through an unknown portal. On the other side is an Earth being invaded with heroes on the defensive.
1. Prologue

A/N: shouldn't be doing a second Halo/cartoon crossover, but I want to. Disclaimer on muh profile.

Halo: Invasion

Prologue

Thomas Lasky stood on the bridge, waiting for the UNSC Infinity and the 2nd Fleet to emerge from Slipspace. The war against the Reach was nearing its end, the Didact and his Covenant forces already engaging the Reach's final armada beyond Harvest.

"How long until we exit Slipspace," he asked.

"Ten minutes, Captain," Roland, the ship AI, said. "Should I tell the SPARTANs to get ready for a boarding party or let Palmer deliver the message herself?"

"No. The Didact already has his mind set on destroying every single ship they have. I'm not going to risk SPARTANs with a Forerunner set on genocide." Lasky stepped away from the holo-table before Roland could protest the Didact's decision. FLEETCOM had already tried to convince the ancient alien otherwise, but he claimed the Reach violated the Mantle of Responsibility, the guide for the Forerunner and what the Librarian believed humanity would inherit. Their alliance was shaky, formed because of a common foe, one that believed they were the final authority of the Universe. Conquers of a Million Stars.

"Exiting Slipspace," a bridge officer shouted. The murky blue of Slipspace gave way to the sullen black darkness of normal space. Hollowed out Reach cruisers floated in formation, a few still burning. A hundred thousand kilometers away was the Didact's Fleet, forcing the Reach back towards a looming ring, twice the diameter of Halo, but thinner.

"Roland, can you identify the object behind the Reach?"

"No sir," the AI said. "We're so unfamiliar with Reach technology I can barely tell the difference between all of those 'Beetles' they deployed on Requiem." Images of oversized monsters flooded his mind. They had scared him. Last time he had been that scared was the Covenant attack on the Corbulo Academy.

"Don't talk about those," Commander Palmer said. "They took out a number of my SPARTANs, all good men and women. We all know the Chief and his Prometheans did saved humanity. Just like against the Covenant on Halo."

As part of the alliance with the Didact, a group of Promethean Knights were loaned to the UNSC, put under the control of the only human the Forerunner would dare call 'Reclaimer': the Master Chief, John-117. With the mechanical warriors, the Chief grew from legend to myth, appearing only when needed with his monstrosities. When the Reach begun a counterattack over Requiem, an offensive was launched to capture high-ranking officers. Inside, they came across a group of warriors, larger and tougher than the average SPARTAN. They slaughtered marines and gutted Fireteam Castle and Gypsy, until the Chief stepped in, killing the two he faced.

The scarabs that powered the creatures were destroyed by the Didact, using Forerunner tech that had gotten the eggheads excited. _Who's now blasting apart an entire civilization_. Lasky shook his head. _They should consider themselves lucky we let them be annihilated by our ally. We wouldn't be as kind_.

* * *

The Didact sneered when a portal opened up behind the Reach fleet. He had less than 150 ships to destroy before finishing the task he had set to. He had fled to the dark corners of Forerunner space after his defeat above Earth. There, he had rebuilt. His people had been lazy in their final days, leaving much of their technology lying around. Some, like the Covenant that now served as his Hand, did little to change the technology. Others, such as the humans, improved upon it. Yet the Reach used it to violate every principle that made the Mantle of Responsibility so important.

For that alone, they deserved death.

He ignored the arrival of the humans. He knew the Reclaimer was with them, bearing Promethean Knights forged from the Warrior Servants that had served the Didact near the end of the Forerunner-Flood War and survived the human's rampage across Requiem and the destruction of the Composer.

"Open a COM with the Infinity," the Didact said to his ship. A hologram of Captain Lasky appeared.

"Didact," the human said. "How can I help you?"

"Captain. I request the Reclaimer. I am going through the portal and I don't want to take chances with any Beetles the Reach haven't thrown against us."

Lasky frowned, discussing with the SPARTAN commander. "We'll be sending Fireteam Crimson alongside the Chief. Give us fifteen minutes to deliver them."

"You only have ten. The Reach Armada will soon be either dead or on the other side. My Hand will help you reactive the portal. However, I _must_ get through before they shut it." Lasky nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. Infinity out." The holographic human disappeared. The Didact's ship continued to destroy Reach ships. However, for every one he dealt with, three escaped into the portal.

"Incoming human craft. Classification Pelican Dropship 79 Heavy-Troop Carrier."

"Let it aboard," the Didact said. "Give them an easy path to the bridge. We cross when they arrive." He watched as the last twenty ships of the Reach made their approach into the portal. He pursued, the CCS battle cruisers sweeping up the remainder of the enemy fleet. Jul M'Dama had strict orders to work with the humans until the Reach was extinct. _Librarian, wife. Why did you catalog their kind? Why not leave them to perish alongside the Flood they are so like_.

"Sir," his ancilla began, "the Reclaimer and his allies are almost here. Should I prep for the jump into Universe DC-16-52?" The ancilla said nothing about the jump location being strange.

The Didact frowned, listening as the door opened and the humans entered. "Make the jump. They can't get away." The ancilla nodded and the Forerunner ship entered the portal.

A/N: Sorta 'eh' on the end, but this is the most logical place. Note for YJ only fans: we're about to come upon the events directly leading to episode 210, "Before the Dawn".


	2. Justice

A/N: Big thanks to Jouaint, edboy4926, and Eien Samsar for the reviews. Such a great start to this story.

Justice

The Master Chief held back his surprise, seeing a different Earth. He knew it wasn't the one he had protected his entire life. The members of Crimson weren't as good at hiding their emotions, one of them gasping and the other talking to his pal about women. Yet all he noticed about Earth was that it was a ting darker. He remembered from basic human history of the usage of hydrocarbons up to the mid 21st century. However, something seemed off, as if the history he knew was a lie.

"Curious," the Didact said. "There appears to be an orbital station. Massive, and carved from a meteorite." He waved his hand across a console and an image appeared of a massive rock with windows.

"How fast could the pelican be prepped?" Chief asked. "I'd like to meet whoever is onboard. That structure never existed." He looked away from the satellite and back to the planet. He could see the Atlantic seaboard of North America from where he stood. It was bright, not at the levels of the 26th Century, but still was very bright. A flash appeared around Rhode Island, sending shockwaves out.

"What just happened," Crimson Two asked, taking a step forward.

"A Reach explosive just eliminated a mountain. Scans before the incident reveal that not only was it hollow, but contained multiple Grade-II transporters. It appears this Earth is more advanced than yours, Reclaimer." The Didact laughed to himself. "At least, in one property."

Master Chief looked between the Earth and the satellite for a few moments before heading to a door. "Get me into a position above that explosion. I'm heading to the surface. It'd be…useful, if you'd visit that satellite, Didact. Take Crimson; you're more likely to meet resistance and humans will throw them off." John didn't wait for an answer, continuing through the door. The ship shifted, extending his path to the keel hangars so that it could get into position. _The Didact listened to me_. He stopped for a second, ordering a slab of solar flare metal, meant for Forerunner crafts that approach stars, to be ready for him. As much as he found enjoyment in falling from orbit in just armor, using the metal would prevent his armor from locking up during the descent.

"All hangar crews prepare for depressurization." Chief listened as it was repeated over and over by the computer. The slab he had ordered dropped from the ceiling, placed next to one of the fighter ports. The computer had gone through the effort to add handles on for his convenience. He picked up the shield and deactivated a console. The shield closest to him disappeared, air rushing out.

The Master Chief held his shield out in front as he was dragged to the opening. Right when he reached the edge, he jumped. Gravity pulled on him, bringing the SPARTAN into orbit. The thrusters on his back fired, pushing him into the upper atmosphere. Gravity continued to pull, increasing his speed. Flames leapt from his shield, hiding him from plain view. The edges began bending back, the edges glowing with a light red. _Inferior metal_. After a minute of falling, the flames went away. Chief held onto the metal, waiting for when he'd only have a kilometer left before the ground.

It took another three minutes to hit the waypoint. John tossed the shield away to find that it was the ocean beneath him, few clouds beneath. The explosion had driven them off, replaced with traces of radioactive ash. The edge of the explosion was fifty meters from where he'd land, within the debris field. As he raced for the water, he spotted a large, burgundy object floating. Switching to infrared, he found three heat signatures. Only one read as human while another read as an animal that had undergone augmentations of some kind. The third one had no classification, even with the trace of human inside.

He crashed hard against the waves, scaring the human on shore. Malcolm watched a metal man grab the Supercycle and drag it to shore, keeping the passengers aboard. Superboy appeared to be already awake, now lying in wait for when they reached the shore. It took three minutes for the robot to reach shore. He dragged it up the beach until the waves couldn't reach the back tires. And that was when Superboy attacked.

Mal was shocked to watch the robot catch Conner's fist and throw him down over his shoulder. The half-Kryptonian remained still for a moment before standing up.

"Superboy, stop," Nightwing said, pushing away from Sphere. Wolf was deposited to the side as the New Genisphere rolled up to heal. He turned to the Master Chief. "Thank you for the assistance, but I have people to report to. Also, sorry about Superboy's actions. We just dealt with a traitor, one who had been a close friend." John turned to the ruins, walking up to the edge of the burning rocks.

"This is the work of the Reach. I recognize this from the attacks on the rebuilt New Mombasa."

"Never heard of the place," Nightwing said. "And what is 'the Reach'? We're trying to figure out who the Light's Partner is, not deal with some new…no, it can't be."

"Then I figured it out for you." Master Chief turned to face Nightwing. "The Reach is a race of cybernetic insectoid aliens that tried to conquer my Earth through the use of super soldier like creatures we call 'Beetles'. I destroyed the Blue and Green Beetles, but Black escaped with the armada here."

"Blue Beetle? He's our friend!" Superboy yelled. He took a couple steps towards John, but Mal held a hand out.

"How sure are you?"

"Do you want to see the video of my fight against them? It's not my best combat, even against an unknown enemy."

"No, but you're coming with us to the Hall of Justice in DC. We'll need to brief you on what's going on here and you'll need to tell us everything you know about the Reach."

The Master Chief looked back at the destroyed mountain. "I'll do it. My, ally, the Didact, is visiting the massive asteroid-building orbiting the planet." He wasn't sure who said it, but he did hear "watchtower".

* * *

John was going over the data from a flash drive Nightwing had given him after the briefings. The League already knew about him and had decided he'd remain a secret. The Chief was suspicious of the data his helmet was processing, but tried to hold it back. They didn't need to know that the Didact could find every Reach ship on world.

_Maybe he should do just that_. A computer announcing the arrival of a 'Kid Flash' disrupted him. A young man walked through a doorway, angry looking.

"This has gone to far, Dick." He then glanced at the Chief. "Who is this?"

"The Master Chief," Nightwing, or Dick as Kid Flash called him, said. "He knows who the Light's Partner is. Fought against them. He'll be valuable."

"Oh, so he knows the aliens that Kaldur has been working to discover, especially with Artemis at his side! I just got done contacting her through one of the secret channels connected to Black Manta's ship." He noticed Nightwing's panic. "We've hidden it as talks with a previous mentor. Rather easy, actually."

"That's not what you're angry about. It's not about Artemis. Not right now."

"It's that you let him capture Impulse, Beast Boy, and Blue Beetle! What were you thinking?"

"We'll rescue them when we rescue Lagoon Boy," Nightwing said.

"And after that? What becomes of Artemis? This is what I was worried about before we sent her in. And what about Kal?" Kid Flash took a couple steps towards Dick. "He found out his father was Black Manta and lost the girl he loved in a matter of months. That does things to a guy. Not all of us can be Bats like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nightwing asked.

"It means when we go down into the Atlantic, I'm going to have a talk with this 'Kaldur'," the Master Chief said, approaching them. "I'll determine whose side he's on."

"Fine," Kid Flash said. He walked away and left through the zeta tube.

* * *

The Didact watched the Reclaimer fall through orbit, a burning blaze racing for the ground zero of a Reach attack. The humans were preparing their craft to depart for the large satellite in orbit. The Forerunner was having his ship try and hack into their transportation system.

"I have the codes, Didact," an ancilla said. "It appears they have a shield around the planet that prevents jumps from outside; that's why I wasn't able to gain access until we moved in to drop off the Package."

"Transport us. Crimson and myself. Their pilot can remain; we'll go hunting soon enough." The ancilla's holographic form bowed and disappeared. There was a quick glow of gold energy and then an announcement.

"Recognized Didact A-00. Recognized Crimson 1 A-10. Recognized Crimson 2 A-11. Recognized Crimson 3 A-12. Recognized Crimson 4 A-13. Authorization Librarian 00." The five appeared in a large chamber within the structure. A woman in fishnets, an upper body suit, and a top hat stared at them.

"How did you…" she began. The Didact's helmet opened up and she stiffened. He held back a sneer.

"I am Forerunner. Your simple technology is easy enough to hack into, especially when it is of design similar to my own."

"So, Forerunner," she began, still on edge, "what are you doing here in the Watchtower? And who are they?" She looked at the soldiers.

"An ally of mine asked me to investigate this instillation; he sent them with me as a precaution. So this Watchtower, what does it do?"

"Don't answer that, Zatanna," another woman said. She had darker skin that blended with her clothes. "He could be with the Light. You remember New Year's Eve five years ago." They both frowned, remembering having to save the League from the Light.

"If you can tell me whose part of this 'Light', I can find their partner…who I believe is the same race I've declared war against. As impressive as the scanners on my ship are, the Reach are smart enough to avoid me."

"Ship?" the girl in fishnets asked. "What are you talking about?" The Didact laughed, raising his hands above his head. He knew that there was an ebb and flow outside the window as his ship appeared. The SPARTANs huddled up, discussing something. Parts of the side drifted over to the Watchtower, latching onto a window. Sentinels pulled apart the outer casing so the window could be removed. There was no change in air pressure from the passage.

"As much as I'd like to interrogate you right now," a commanding voice said from the left, "I'm on my way to the Hall of Justice to plan out a rescue op. He told me they met a man in armor that fell from the sky." A silver man with a red star on his chest stood before the Didact. "Name's Captain Atom. I was wondering if I could borrow your soldiers. I'm sure Zatanna and Rocket here can find someone for you to talk to. Maybe Flash, or Aquaman. Too bad Batman isn't here."

The 'Captain Atom' waved the soldiers to follow him and they disappeared into a zeta tube.

_Damn humans_.

A/N: eh on the end, but I wanted to get to the next chapter before Mongul. Upcoming is 'Before the Dawn', our favorite episode featuring a Beetle on Beetle fight (which is going to change) and M'gann mind raping Kaldur into a veggie.


	3. Dusk

A/N: Thanks to Warrior Chickenz, Flaming dragon, and edboy4926 for the reviews.

Dusk

Master Chief watched from a crane as Robin, Batgirl, and Bumblebee infiltrated a group of kids being held for packaging for the Reach. Nightwing had decided that sending them would allow for a two sided rescue effort: those three and the other teammates would get the prisoners while they, invading through a port, would hold a hangar until they could arrive. _Now for my part. Ready, Superboy?_

_Yes_. John climbed down from his perch and kicked a container. He slunk into the shadows, waiting for a soldier to come investigate. When the soldier arrived, the Chief snuck up behind him and snapped his neck, the neck section not buckling from the effort. The crack was quiet, suppressed by years of training and practice. Superboy dropped down and helped remove the armor.

"You didn't have to kill him," the clone said.

"It's easier that way." Chief removed the final part and handed it to Superboy. "Get these on fast. You'll be leaving very soon." The clone nodded and the super soldier walked away, the body over his shoulders. He'd have to deposit the body and then make his way to the pelican hiding out a block away near the Martian Bio-Ship. He had been aboard coming out to Star City; it had been too similar to the Flood-infested High Charity.

He dumped the body into a dumpster, sure the authorities would have a field day with a dead Atlantian. Not like it'd matter to Black Manta.

"Took you long enough," Crimson 2 commented as John boarded the pelican. The bio-ship had already taken off in pursuit; the SPARTANs already had the coordinates and were to board at a location that'd allow for them to complete whatever objectives the Didact, who the League believed was their commander, ordered them to deal with.

"Let's just get this boat into the water. They have a three minute head start and we're supposed to arrive first," Chief said to the pilot. She nodded and the pelican took off, hovering over the bay before going under.

* * *

It took 28 minutes for the pilot to get them from Star to a landing point on the Reach ship. Crimson 4 opened a hatch on the floor and Crimson 2 prodded the exterior with a cattle prod until it opened up for them. The five jumped down into the ship.

"Crimson, head to the engines and take them out. Kill any engineers you see." Chief pressed a button on his hip and four Promethean Knights appeared. "We'll deal with the Black Beetle. I'm sure he's onboard somewhere." The SPARTAN-IVs nodded and disappeared.

"Time for a bug hunt," Chief told the Knights. They didn't react to his comment. As they started down the closest hall, a stab of static and pain hit his head.

_You in Chief? I linked you to our group so you can coordinate_.

John recognized Miss Martian's voice. _Ok. I sent Fireteam Crimson to destroy their engines. Even a ship like this has tremendous firepower. Enough to wipe out New York_.

_And what about you?_

_The Prometheans and I are going to hunt down the Black Beetle. He's the only Reach operative of any concern I didn't get to kill. The Didact wants the head of the Ambassador for purposes of negotiations with other species_. Chief cut away from the psychic conversation, finding himself in a corridor with a number of Reach scientists and a handful of doors.

"You know the drill," Chief told the Prometheans, who teleported into different positions throughout the hallway, blocking the exits with surgical proficiency. They turned to the Reach, blades and guns pointing out. John ignored the screams as he entered the closest room. Inside he found only two occupied pods and a scientist that didn't look at him until it was too late.

John closed the distance between the two, drawing the gravity hammer he had brought along. They had turned out to be the most effective weapon against Reach forces, crushing their structural integrity. With the bug smashed, he ripped open the chambers.

"You'll need to find Robin and Batgirl. They'll be leading prisoners to a hangar where your team waits." He turned to Impulse, the speedster from the future. "You go get Blue Beetle." He leaned in as Lagoon Boy left. "I know he really is and I've read your file. For now, I'll trust him. However, I will destroy him if he even appears to be a traitor."

"Got it. You take him down if he appears to be mode'd."

"Kill. He's too dangerous to remain alive." The speedster nodded before taking off in a blur. Chief shook his head and left. He had expected a run in with the Beetle, but it hadn't happened. The SPARTAN ignored the rocking; Crimson had done their job and was on their way back to the pelican.

"Tell Echo to leave me, Crimson. I'll escape with locals." They didn't question his decision. The Promethean Knights were with the rescued hostages, ordered to make sure they escaped.

And then John spotted a man in trooper armor without a helmet. His skin was dark, but hair light. _Aqualad_.

_You found Aqualad?_

_Take him out_!

Chief ignored them, increasing his pace. Kaldur paused and turned to face him.

"Have you come to kill me?"

"No," Chief said. "Tell me where Black Beetle is. I have a visit with him. Unscheduled, of course."

Aqualad nodded. "You know the truth about me."

"Naturally. Avoid the Martian. She'll be coming for your head. I'll have my own to hunt, if events repeat." The Atlantian didn't question his comment.

"I must be off. There are things I must prepare for." Chief nodded and turned away. He had never been a fan of spies, especially moles. He had learned all about them before the Human-Covenant War, knowing just how powerful they could be, when in the proper place.

_M'gann. I believe you and I need to have a conversation with Nightwing when this is over. Head back to the hangar. I'll meet you there_. John was still uncomfortable with the psychic link, but he had already found good uses for it. He probed around, finding that the rescue effort was going off without a hitch. Miss Martian and Beast Boy were on their way. And then Aqualad appeared in her vision.

"No," Chief said, turning. Kaldur was too important to lose. He was vital towards defeating the invasion that John knew was coming. He was unsure of the Reach's next move, given that this Earth was less xenophobic than his own.

He stopped when the word, murderer, crashed through his head with a violent rage. He turned the corner to spot M'gann in telepathic battle with Aqualad; Beast Boy watched on. The kid looked up.

"My sister is taking down Aqualad!" he shouted. Chief glared at the kid through the visor. He pulled out the boltshot he had decided to carry; the Reach was susceptible to Forerunner weaponry.

He fired a shot into the Martian's chest. Kaldur collapsed, heaving. He looked up and saw the Master Chief.

"Go." Aqualad nodded and pulled away. Beast Boy stared at the SPARTAN in horror.

"Stay away from her!" the kid shouted as John got closer. He turned into a gorilla. A green gorilla with a red collar.

"I'll explain everything. Don't worry about her; she's just stunned. I fired hard light into her body, forcing her to density shift and pass out. She'll be fine."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest, but Chief scooped M'gann up. "Come on kid. With the psychic link down, I'm unsure of your team's fate."

* * *

The Master Chief wasn't surprised to find that the hangar door was sealed. Miss Martian had just awoken and he gave her the memories of Wally and Nightwing from the Hall of Justice. Her eyes widened. "I almost destroyed him." She looked up at John. "Thanks for stopping me."

"Least I could do. Go through the door and tell me what's on the other side." She nodded and shifted through door.

There's a large, black version of Blue Beetle attacking Wonder Girl. Your Prometheans aren't in here and I don't sense –

"Dammit," Chief said. He brought out his gravity hammer. "Stand back kid." Beast Boy took a step back.

And then he said, "hey Blue, Impulse!" John shut his eyes, ignoring the urge to crush the human beetle. He swung and launched the door, knocking Black off of his feet with it.

"So the Meat has returned."

"This ends here," Chief said. He turned to the young heroes. "Get the others onto the bio-ship and go." As they raced past, he grabbed Blue. "Except you. You're staying here with me. I killed you once. I can do it again." The human beetle nodded. He talked to his scarab about something. John wasn't interested.

He charged Black Beetle, hammer back. The fiend's hands turned into jagged blades. John wanted to laugh; Blue had tried the same maneuver against him. That bug had been squashed with ease. The Chief jumped onto the blade, delivering a swift blow to Black's elbow. He continued up the arm, smashing the alien's head in. The body collapsed and he walked away from it, glancing at the shocked Blue Beetle.

"Do you know what 'mode' is?" Blue asked. Chief looked at him.

"They want to put you on it, don't they." He nodded. John groaned, walking to the still docked bio-ship. "Come on. We have things to talk about." Blue Beetle nodded as he followed the SPARTAN into the bio-ship.

* * *

He waited a full ten minutes for them to leave before getting up. Black Beetle laughed. The Meat had thought him dead from the impact to his head. He didn't die that easily, a mistake that the Meat had made on more than one occasion.

"We're ready to reveal ourselves, Operative," a smaller member of the Reach said, dressed in formal clothes. "By the time those heroes wake, we'll be free of any Green Lantern excursions and they'll lose their popularity until Earth is of the Reach."

The Black Beetle smiled.

A/N: Blackie is still alive and Kaldur got a better hand this time. M'gann may be safe from kidnapping, but we'll see. Next up: Didact vs. Ambassador while Chief and Guardian take down Despero.


	4. Dawn of the Third Day

A/N: thanks to edboy4926, Flaming dragon, Warrior Chickenz, and FinlandNative for the reviews.

Dawn of the Third Day

When the Reach revealed themselves to humanity the day after, the League hoped for a rejection. Instead, G. Gordon Godfrey himself was praising the Reach on their approach, claiming, "Coming in the front door was better than what some members of the League had done". That had struck a nerve amongst the League and they began working on a way to counter the maneuver on the Reach's part. Captain Atom had already left for New York to welcome the Reach, something that the others considered just an act to try and sway the growing public opinion for the Reach.

"I should be the one handling their Ambassador," the Didact told the assembled League, minus the one on Earth and those off at Rimbor. "Captain Atom is wasting his time, thinking he can figure out any of their plan. I'd end them before they could begin any of it, including corrupting the young Blue Beetle. The fact he hasn't betrayed you is a surprise."

"From what we've learned about you, that wouldn't be the best idea," Aquaman said. "I'm also curious why you claim Blue Beetle would betray us."

"Because he's done it before. Just ask Impulse, if you're concerned. He'll lie, but he probably thinks he can save his friend." The Didact turned away. "I promise not to start an alien civil war on Earth."

"Although that's what we've gotten, in part, with the Reach and the Kroloteans both springing invasions," Flash commented. Along with Aquaman, they were the only founding members there, the rest either on Rimbor or Oa.

The Didact shook his head. Only on the pressing of the Reclaimer did he agree to talk with the Justice League. Otherwise, he would've gone down and destroyed the single Reach ship over New York before continuing on to scour for the rest of their fleet and destroy it.

"Tell Captain Atom to expect my arrival. Make sure he shows no signs of expectation." The Didact turned from the assembled League members. "And for the record, I wasn't planning on killing them. Yet. I'll give them some time to panic and wonder whether I find their hidden fleet, wherever it is." The ancient Forerunner left, transporting back to his own ship once he reached the nearest zeta tube.

"Prepare my Cryptum. We head for New York."

* * *

Captain Atom stood on stage with the Reach Ambassador and the Secretary General. He didn't like the Ambassador, having been briefed on what they had discovered last night during the raid on the Reach vessel that had contained a number of their younger operatives, along with civilians. He wanted to bring to light that fact, but Nightwing had gotten the rest of the League to back the decision to not tell the public. _That's what's going to lose us Earth. The public doesn't like being lied to, especially by their heroes_.

A buzzing began in his ear as the Ambassador started speaking. He pressed the COM in his ear, turning away from the festivity. "Captain Atom."

"Flash here. The Didact is on his way. Try to be surprised." Atom nodded and looked back. Everyone was staring at him.

"Is there something we're interrupting, Captain?" the Ambassador asked.

"We've detected another ship. It's on the far side of the planet from our satellite. We installed it after the incident with the Kroloteans." The Secretary-General said nothing. They all turned to the sky, watching as a silver object pushed through. Orange lines were everywhere, just visible from the ground. The front section opened up, massive silver chunks opening up like a mouth. It revealed a sphere with orange scaring on its bottom, appearing to be ready for something.

Everyone took a breath together before it fell. It raced to the ground, slowing before it reached the ground. The dark grey slabs at the bottom pulled up, revealing more of the orange underbelly. It finally stopped fifteen feet above the ground, a burst of energy emerging from the bottom.

An object came out of the bottom, drifting to the ground. The spires surrounding the alien opened, reaching their full extent when it reached the ground. Captain Atom crossed his arms, watching the Didact step forward.

The Forerunner was in ceremonial armor, his face covered by his helmet. The Ambassador stared at the figure in confusion. The designs were familiar and he recognized the ship, but he was unsure which universe the being belonged to.

The Didact walked forward, Promethean Knights appearing at his sides. He approached the podium, where UN guards stopped him.

"Uh…sir, we're going to ask you to return to your sphere until this press conference is over." A knight walked up to the man, and flashed the orange skull beneath. The guard took in a harsh gasp before stepping out of the Didact's way.

"Who are you?" the Secretary-General asked. The Forerunner pushed past the man and stood at the podium, staring at those gathered. His helmet pulled back to reveal his face and his suppressed a snarl.

"I am the Didact," he said. The journalists began writing notes like mad. "I have come here in the midst of a…dispute with the Reach. We both come from a different universe, one where humanity has stretched out into the stars without your precious heroes, and you've morphed yourself into the largest fish in the pond."

"What sort of dispute?" a journalist asked.

"In my universe, the Reach attempted to destroy your empire. Even with our…disagreements, I came to your aid. My people made it so that you would be the inheritors of our legacy. 100,000 years our technology sat, waiting for you. And you did come, long after your old ally who betrayed you for a genocidal crusade." The Didact glanced at the Ambassador. "But even with your victory and my release, others believed they could take humanity." Everyone stared up at him, waiting for what was next.

The Reach Ambassador came forward, slipping next to the Didact. "I've always been one for stories where everything seems better than it is. We came to your people there in hopes of strengthening them, of making an alliance that'd benefit both sides." The crowd clapped, cheering 'Reach'.

The Ambassador stepped away from the podium, a small smile on his face. "Thank you for your help, Didact. I'm afraid I have a private conversation with the Secretary-General and the good Captain." The three others walked away, leaving the Didact behind. Captain Atom shot him a quick concerned look.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Forerunner said. He reached out to the Ambassador and closed his hands, activating the telekinesis device in his armor. The insectoid alien choked, trying to bring his hands up to relieve the feel of being strangled. "You continue to play your game, hoping humans will never catch up, yet you're wrong. Soon enough those humans that you wronged will arrive and you will be destroyed, by one of three different hands." He released his grip. "I'll let you figure out which three I speak off."

The Didact turned away, returning to his pedestal. It rose back up into his Cryptum as the Knights disappeared, teleporting back into the Forerunner structure. It returned to the ship above and was sealed away.

* * *

"G. Gordon Godfrey reporting from the UN in New York. We just witnessed a new alien, calling himself 'The Didact' attack the ambassador of the Reach. Until these other humans he speaks of arrive, his story has zero credibility. Maybe he's with the Justice League, trying to sweep the Reach away. They were willing to come in the front door and now they insult us by sending that terror."

Wally turned off the TV, tired of the man's yapping. He glanced at a picture of Artemis and him the day before they left the team; their final team picture. Dick had already become Nightwing, Jason still training with Batman before being allowed to come to the cave. Miss Martian and Superboy were still together then. Aqualad was there also, almost smiling. Rocket and Zatanna had visited, just initiated into the League. Red Arrow was with them, in between searches for the real Roy. Behind him and far back was his wife Jade. She didn't use her Cheshire personality as much. Then he looked to the front, where Batgirl and Beast Boy were. Logan had taken to M'gann as if she was his sister, which in many ways he was. Batgirl was Dick's newest girlfriend, Barbara Gordon. He remembered the night she found out that they all were heroes, even Artemis. They were Tempest had left the team and Tula had yet to join.

Wally looked away from the picture when he phone began buzzing. He picked it up and saw 'Dick' on the caller ID. Sighing, he answered.

"Hey. How did the raid go?"

"Fine, Wally. However, I was wondering. Would you be up for meeting our newest operative? He's good friends with that Didact you watched on TV."

"I'll see you in ten. Watchtower, I assume?"

"See you there, Flash Junior."

A/N: oh look, I got the chapter done. Despero is next!


	5. Ballroom Blitz

A/N: thanks to youtellme29, Flaming dragon, and edboy4926 for the reviews.

Ballroom Blitz

The Master Chief was at the Hall of Justice, helping sort through the reclaimed junk from Mount Justice. He saw it as junk, but he knew those who had lived in the hollowed mountain that the items were extremely important, no matter what they happened to be. The Didact had already met with the Reach Ambassador and the Secretary-General, but it appeared that the Reach were already ahead. _Usually that would be a fatal mistake, dealing with the Reach, but not this time_. When Lasky arrived, opinion was sure to sway away from them and to the Didact and the UNSC. He walked outside, already knowing there weren't any cameras outside.

"Welcome, Champions of Earth!" a robotic voice announced, descending from the sky. "I am L-Ron, servant of the Great Despero, Undefeated Champion of 92 Systems, soon to be 93." The robot stopped in front of Chief, scanning him. "You were not in the Krolotean intel about the Champions of this planet. But, you do match scans for similar ones from other planets. You'll be dealt with. With ease."

The robot continued over to Zatanna, who had come outside, but Chief grabbed it. "We need to have a talk, scrap heap." L-Ron looked back at him.

"I believe my Master will be having that talk." An eight-foot tall alien appeared. Fin on its head, purple skin, and three eyes. The third remained closed. _Not good_. It swung an arm faster than the Chief could react and he was sent flying. There was a scream, Zatanna John guessed. He skipped across the pond once before rolling across the plaza before the Hall of Justice. Grinding to a halt, he looked up to see a red pyramid form over the structure, a grid pattern formed over it.

"Didact. I need you to get me inside the shield that just formed over the Hall. Deploy Crimson inside the Inner Sanctum with orders to deal with the attacking alien. Active fire."

The world turned white before becoming gray. The time in his helmet blurred for a moment before standing still, showing that five minutes had been used to get inside. Around John were the four members of Crimson. He nodded and they started for the door. Before they could get there, Superboy crashed through the window, Despero and Bumblebee following. The robot cheered on his master, not noticing the armed humans.

Crimson Three fired first, three pistol shots to distract the alien. It turned to face them, the robot helper yelling about human disrespect.

"Disperse, Crimson. Priority one is the robot." Chief glared at it through his visor. "It's starting to get on my nerves." The other SPARTANs nodded and took off into the structure, their black ops training kicking in.

"You have been abandoned and your allies here have been defeated," L-Ron said. "What hope do you have to defeat Despero?" He reached for an energy sword.

"I am his hope!" a voice boomed into the chamber, stopping the Chief's hand. They all looked up to see a black man in blue, gold, and grey armor. "I am Earth's greatest champion, it's secret champion. I am its Guardian!"

"Another that wasn't in the Krolotean Intel. It must've been incomplete." Despero growled, glaring at Guardian.

"Master Chief! Get Superboy to safety. Miss Martian, take Bumblebee. Get everyone out of the Hall." The three stared at each other until the Martian broke the silence.

"Of course, Guardian," she said, bowing. She lifted Bumblebee and left.

"Permission to return, sir?"

"Permission granted, Chief." He saluted, picked up Superboy, and left, running when he got out of the chamber.

"Crimson. Guardian has engaged Despero. The target is distracted. Repeat: the target is distracted." The COM had yet to be hacked or jammed, which he considered a surprise.

"You have been read, Chief." He kept moving until Superboy began moving. He set the clone down.

"What's going on?" he asked, not bothering with the psychic link.

"Guardian is fighting Despero. He looks a lot like Mal."

_Because he is Mal. He taking a beating and I have no idea where your soldiers are, Chief_.

_They're moving into position to eliminate the robot_, Mal told them. _The sooner they're done with the bot, I'd love some help. Canary's training only does so much. _

_I'm on my wa_y, Superboy decided, standing up. _You still in the Inner Sanctum?_

_Yeah. Hurry up. Big purple is still going after me. His robot buddy up and left us, saying something about dishonor._

_That'd be Crimson. They're doing their job, eliminating the bigger threat._

_What do you mean? This Despero fellow is about to wipe the floor with me._

_The robot is the one controlling him_. Chief followed after Superboy. _Get him somewhere so I can go for the kill. _

_We don't kill._

_You don't kill. You also have yet to face an alien species hell bent on genocide_. He drew a plasma sword, activating it. "I don't like the idea of keeping Despero alive."

"I bet you don't like most of our methods, but you have to deal with them." Superboy's eyes narrowed. "Our Earth, our rules." Chief stared at the clone for a second.

"For now. If the Reach gets too big of a foothold, we will take over. For humanity's survival." The SPARTAN turned away. "We have a Guardian to save." Superboy nodded and followed after him, slipping through service tunnels until they got under the Sanctum.

"Got him," Superboy said, reaching up. Despero fell onto him, Guardian falling with them. Chief dragged the human away before diving into the battle, aiming to slice out the alien's third eye. He had pierced skin when a firm hand grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough." Even though it was Superboy's body, it didn't seem to be the clone. His eyes were gold and the voice was more feminine than it should've been.

"Have it your way, Zatanna. I have a shield to dismantle." Chief let go and the alien fell to the ground.

_Don't go up there_. Telepathy still felt like an invasion, but he was starting to get used to it.

_Why? I don't see any reason why I shouldn't go up and deal with it._

_What about the Reach? The population doesn't need to be swayed further away from the League. You may be human, but that Ambassador, who I already sense, is a sly fellow_.

"Didact." Chief turned to his trusted COM system. "Give me a location on the Reach Ambassador."

"Three kilometers north. I'm pulling you and Crimson out."

A second passed for the orders to be passed onto the other SPARTANs before John disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long. Between interest in other fics and laziness, this story has taken a set back.


End file.
